happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
See What Develops
"See What Develops" ("La Verdad Siempre se Revela") es el episodio 8.3 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Descripción del Episodio Intrépidos informes necesitan una foto para la portada del periódico, y Lumpy elige a Mole para tomar esa foto. Trama del Episodio Lumpy conduce por la ciudad en su camioneta de noticias. Sin embargo había dejado la puerta trasera abierta, por lo que los periodicos se caían por el camino. Él entra en el edificio de oficinas de "The Daily Acorn" y camina hasta Splendid en su alter ego, un reportero con un sombrero, gafas gruesas y una corbata. Lumpy sostiene un periódico y le pregunta donde está la foto de la noticia principal, pero Splendid se encoge de hombros. Lumpy ve alrededor de la oficina buscando a un fotógrafo para que acompañe a Splendid. Cuddles se dirige hacia fuera por el ascensor, The Mole reemplaza sin saberlo un garrafón lleno de agua en el refrigerador de agua, por uno completamente vacío, y Sniffles mira a través del lente de su cámara con gran interés. Lumpy envía a The Mole y a Splendid para obtener la primicia. Splendid y The Mole llegan a la inauguración de un supermercado, donde Handy cuelga un cartel y Mime hace sombreros de globos para Giggles y Cro-Marmot y una espada para Russell. The Mole trata de tomar una foto de esto, pero termina fotografiándose a sí mismo. Dentro de la tienda, The Mole utiliza una cámara con flash para tomar una foto de Nutty, Disco Bear y Flaky, que trabajan como empleados. El humo de la lámpara de flash pone en marcha el sistema de riego, causando un cortocircuito en las puertas automáticas. En el exterior, a The Mole se le cae un foco y, al recogerlo, accidentalmente se pone detrás de una máquina de chicles y gira la manivela, haciendo que algunos de los chicles caigan en medio del camino. Nutty ve esto y trata de correr hacia afuera, pero se estrella contra las puertas automáticas que funcionan incorrectamente y gime de tristeza por no poder alcanzar sus dulces. Mientras tanto, Mime, en su monociclo, pasa sobre los chicles y comienza a perder el equilibrio. Cuando los chicles salen volando por debajo de la rueda, el sonido que produce llama la atención de Splendid. Corre a una cabina telefónica para cambiarse de ropa, pero Cro-Marmot está en el interior haciendo una llamada. Mime sale ileso del área de chicles, pero The Mole toma una foto, cegándolo temporalmente por el flash. Esto hace que se estrelle en la escalera de Handy, haciendo que sus herramientas caigan. Handy logra utilizar sus dientes para agarrarse a un cable de teléfono, mientras Mime tiene que hacer malabares con algunas de las herramientas cortantes de Handy. Splendid ve una segunda cabina telefónica y comienza a cambiarse, pero se da cuenta de que Cub está mirándolo. Entonces tímidamente Splendid le da la espalda a Cub, esperando a que se vaya. Mime termina en una cabina de fotos instantáneas, en donde, a través de las cuatro imágenes que salen, vemos que una parte de la cara de Mime se cortó con las herramientas de Handy. La pieza cortada de la piel de Mime toma la forma de un rollo de cámara y The Mole, quien tiró su rollo accidentalmente, lo recoge y lo coloca en su cámara. Splendid ve que la parte superior de la boca de Handy empieza a romperse, por lo que va a la cabina de fotos instantáneas para cambiarse. Él ve el cuerpo cortado y mutilado de Mime, por lo que, asqueado, se va a un callejón cercano. Cuando comienza a cambiarse, The Mole le toma una foto a Splendid y camina hacia el estacionamiento. Splendid se debate entre si ayudar a Handy o detener a The Mole. Decide correr a ayudar a Handy cuando la parte superior de su boca se desprende. Desafortunadamente, Splendid no es lo suficientemente rápido y Handy se estrella contra el pavimento. Splendid ve un coche saliendo de la playa de estacionamiento y, suponiendo que The Mole está conduciendo, se apresura a cortar la parte superior del coche con su láser. Sin embargo, se ve que Petunia es en realidad la conductora y terminó cortándola por la mitad en la cintura, con sus intestinos conectando las dos mitades de su cuerpo. Vuelve a colocar la parte superior del coche y usa sus rayos láser para soldar el coche de nuevo, pero Petunia termina estrellando su auto. Splendid se voltea y ve la silueta de una figura que se parece a The Mole acercarse a un puesto de revelado de fotos. Él vuela y golpea a la figura, sólo para descubrir que se trata de Giggles. Su sombrero de globos es similar al de The Mole y una barra de pan francés se asemeja al bastón blanco de The Mole. Toothy, el secretario de la cabina, mira con enojo a un Splendid avergonzado. Splendid ve a The Mole caminar de regreso al edificio del supermercado y se va corriendo para detenerlo. La velocidad supersónica de Splendid destruye instantáneamente el cuerpo de Giggles, mientras que su explosión sónica desintegra a Toothy, dejando solo sus pies. Él vuela más allá del supermercado, donde Flaky, Disco Bear y Nutty se han ahogado en el agua, destrozando las ventanas de vidrio. The Mole comienza a tomar fotos al azar, entre ellas a Splendid, que es cegado por el flash, lo que hace que se estrelle contra un edificio cercano. Splendid ve que The Mole ha entrado en el edificio de "The Daily Acorn", por lo que rápidamente va para la oficina, una vez más vestido como su alter ego. Mira que es demasiado tarde cuando The Mole le da a Lumpy su cámara, pero por suerte Lumpy sólo encuentra el trozo de carne de Mime en el interior. Splendid suspira de alivio, pero accidentalmente congela a Cuddles con su aliento de hielo. Trata de recalentarlo con sus ojos láser, pero esto sólo hace que Cuddles sea cortado en varios cubos de hielo. Más tarde, en el cuarto oscuro, Lumpy revela las fotos de The Mole, sólo para descubrir que todas ellas están mal tomadas. Toma la carne de Mime y decide revelar las fotografias. Mientras la imagen de la identidad de Splendid está a punto de ser revelada, The Mole abre la puerta de la habitación, dejándolo entrar la luz, provocando que la imagen se oscurezca inmediatamente. Moraleja "A picture is worth a thousand words!" (¡Una imagen vale más que mil palabras!). Muertes #Mime es cortado en pedazos cuando se estrella en una cabina fotográfica mientras hacía malabarismo con objetos afilados. #Handy cae desde una gran altura hacia el pavimento, explotando al impactar contra éste. #Petunia es cortada a la mitad por el láser de Splendid. Si no murió por esto entonces muere cuando estrella su coche. #El cuerpo de Giggles se deshace cuando Splendid vuela a velocidad supersónica. #Toothy es desintegrado por la onda expansiva causada por la velocidad supersónica de Splendid. #Flaky, Disco Bear y Nutty se ahogan. #Splendid se estrella contra un edificio, donde posiblemente causa la muerte de algunos Generic Tree Friends. #Cuddles es congelado por el aliento de hielo de Splendid y luego se rompe cuando Splendid usa su láser para derretirlo. Heridas #Handy pierde dos de sus dientes y parte de sus labios luego de estar colgado de una cuerda durante mucho tiempo. #Petunia es cortada a la mitad por el láser de Splendid, en caso de no haber muerto por esto. #Giggles es golpeada por Splendid luego de que la confunde con The Mole. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de posiciones varias veces. #El edificio púrpura contra el que se estrella Splendid no aparece al comienzo del episodio. #El reloj de la oficina marca las 7:00 antes y después de que The Mole y Splendid regresaran. #El lunar en la cara de The Mole cambia de lugares varias veces. #Las orejas de Splendid desaparecen cuando está hablando con Lumpy. #Varios objetos (como la máquina de chicles) tienen posiciones diferentes cuando se muestra el edificio completamente y cuando se muestra más de cerca. #Russell y Cro-Marmot no llevan sus objetos de globos (una espada y un sombrero) cuando Mime le da a Giggles una gorra hecha de globos, pero en la siguiente escena esos dos objetos aparecen misteriosamente. #La manivela de la máquina de chicles pasa de estar a la derecha y a la izquierda durante las diferentes escenas. #The Mole toma la foto a Splendid cuando éste ya se había quitado los anteojos, pero cuando Lumpy mira la foto, Splendid aparece con sus anteojos puestos. #Una de las fotos muestra uno de los cuernos de Lumpy, a pesar de que The Mole nunca le tomó una foto a Lumpy. #Cuando Handy empieza a caer, mientras cae, pareciera que estaba mucho más arriba de donde debería estar, ya que la altura donde se encontraba al principio era baja, y aun así tardó mucho al caer al suelo. #Cuando Handy muere, el cuerpo de Mime no aparece dentro de la cabina de fotos. #Cuando The Mole pone la carne de Mime en la cámara, el hueco para el rollo de fotos crece en tamaño. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Blast from the Past" y "Chew Said a Mouthful". *El disfraz de Splendid como reportero es una referencia a Superman, al igual que el edificio "The Daily Acorn" es una referencia a "The Daily Planet", el periódico de la misma película. *Mime conduce su monociclo debajo de la escalera de Handy, cosa que se considera normalmente de mala suerte. *Splendid es ambidiestro, ya que se lo ve escribiendo con ambas manos al mismo tiempo. *Los únicos personajes que no aparecen en este episodio son Flippy, Lifty y Shifty. *Splendid tratando de cambiarse de ropa en una cabina telefónica es otra referencia a Superman. *La muerte de Handy es similar a la muerte de Lumpy en All Flocked Up. *La moraleja de este episodio es la misma que la de Keepin' it Reel. *Ésta es la segunda vez que Disco Bear coquetea con Flaky. La primera fue en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. *La muerte de Cuddles es similar a una de sus muertes en Blast from the Past y a una de las muertes imaginarias de Sniffles en Dream Job. *Ésta es la única vez en la serie de TV que The Mole protagoniza un episodio y sobrevive. *Ésta es la tercera y última vez que Splendid aparece en la serie de TV. *La muerte de Mime es similar a su muerte en Brake the Cycle. *La muerte de Giggles es similar a la muerte de Lumpy en Just Desert. *Este es otro de los episodios en el que Splendid no causa todas las muertes del episodio. *Nutty imita la sonrisa de Lifty y Shifty en el momento que Mole le toma una foto junto a Disco Bear y Flaky. Tambien Cuddles la imita cuando es congelado por el aliento de Splendid. *Este es el ultimo episodio en tener el 480p como máxima resolución Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:See What Develops Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Behind the Eight Ball Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Splendid Categoría:Protagonizado Por Mole